House of Anubis:Teenage Years
by HOAlover889
Summary: Follow the antics of the Anubis kids. Mostly Fabina and Peddie. Other couples: Moy, Jara, Amfie. KT and Willow are single. Rated T for mildly suggestive themes and mentions of 'it'.
1. House of Noises

**This story mainly revolves around Fabina and Peddie. The other couples are Jara, Amfie, Moy. KT and Willow are also here. And as always in my stories, Eddie and Nina are siblings.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I was just walking to my room(which I share with KT and Nina) when I heard someone moaning.

"Oh... God. Don't stop!" the girl moaned. It was kinda muffled. I couldn't really hear the voice of the person.

"Faster... Harder! Yes. Oh Yes!" the girl started to pant. I know I'm kinda perverted for listening to this but, I want to know who the girl is.

"Oh God Fabes! I'm almost there!" the girl screamed. Oh my God! It's Nina! This is hilarious! I have to tell Eddie. But if I do, he'll kill Fabian. Now I need to tell Eddie!  
**  
Later That Night**

I told KT all about what happened.

"Nina? Nina Martin?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow! I didn't know she had it in her!" she exclaimed.

"Hey guys" Nina greeted as she entered the room. KT and I smiled.

"Hey Nines. What did you do today?" I asked casually.

"Nothing much" she answered.

"So nothing exciting?" KT asked.

"Nope!" she replied.

"So, how's Fabes?" I asked.

"You just saw him during dinner! What's going on?" she said/ asked.

"We know what you did" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"No Patricia, I think it should be 'We know **who **you did" KT said.

"I don't..." she started. She finally understood what we were talking about and blushed.

"You guys have to promise you won't tell Eddie" she begged.

"Hmm. I don't know" I said. I want to get something out of this.

"Listen, if you tell him anything, I swear I will throttle you to death" she threatened as she held on to the hem of my pajamas.

"Yes" I said. She let go of me. I sighed.

"That goes for you too" she pointed to KT.

"Well, Goodnight" she said as she went to her bed. That girl is scary sometimes.


	2. House of Poker

**Joy's POV**

I'm so bored! I have nothing to do! All of the Anubis kids are in the common room.

"I got it!" Eddie said.

"First of all, Nina, what are you doing?" Mara asked. She was crossing her eyes as if she were mad.

"If you keep doing that, your face will stay like that" Trudy said as she passed by.

"Sorry Trudy!" she said once she stopped.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Jerome asked Eddie.

"Oh yeah. Let's play Poker" he suggested. We all nodded. We got some cards and Eddie shuffled. We played and Nina lost.

"It's not fair! I demand a rematch!" she said.

"No number of rematches could help you win" Willow said.

"Please?" Nina said before using the puppy dog face. We all rolled our eyes. No one could resist it.

"Fine" we all agreed.

"Can I at least shuffle?" she asked.

"Sure" Eddie said as he handed her the cards. She took it started shuffling like a pro. She shared everyone's cards in less than 10 seconds. Uh oh! She won in less than 20 minutes.

"You hustled us!" Alfie said.

"No kidding" she said sarcastically and took the money and counted it. That girl is evil!

"See ya!" she said before leaving the room. PURE EVIL!


	3. House of Condoms

**Eddie's POV**

We were just sitting at the dining table. We're going to school today. Ugh!

"See you later!" Nina said as she and Fabian left. While she was going, I noticed something fall out of her bag.

"What's that?" I asked as she went out the door. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a condom.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" Mara exclaimed/ asked.

"I'm gonna kill Fabian!" I threatened as I went to school.

**Later that day**

**Fabian's POV**

"Nina, do you mind sitting with Patricia for a while?" Eddie asked as he came to our table and switched.

"Listen Rutter, I know what you did to my sister. When we get back to the house, you're a dead man!" he threatened. Uh oh!

"Nines, you can come back now" he hollered. In case you're wondering, our teacher stepped out for some reason. She came back and sat down.

"What did he talk to you about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing! He just wants to kill me" I said casually.

"What?" she chuckled.

"He knows we... you know" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me" she said. She walked over to Eddie's table.

**Patricia's POV**

"Trisha, can I talk to you?" Nina asked. Uh oh! I got up and walked to the back of the class.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him!" she said as she hit my shoulder.

"Ow! I didn't!" I said as I clutched my shoulder.

"Then how does he know?" she asked.

"In the morning, a condom fell out of your bag!" I explained.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said. I glared at her. She rolled her eyes.


	4. House of Punishments

**Patricia's POV**

"Hi Trudy!" I said as Nina and I came through the door.

"Hi sweeties" she replied. We went straight to our room.

"Do you think Eddie may be hurting Fabian as we speak?" she asked me as we got changed. I thought about it. Just as I was about to answer, I heard a crash from the living room.

"Uh oh!" KT said. We ran to the living room and saw Fabian and Eddie wrestling on the floor. By the time we got there, the rest of the house, Trudy and Victor were there too. Everyone was yelling at them to stop, but they didn't. Not until Nina screamed. They separated and stood up. She smirked and said "You're welcome".

"Mr. Rutter, Mr. Sweet. My office!" Victor said.

**Fabian's POV**

We got sent to Victor's office!

"Now, how did this happen?" Victor asked. Eddie and I started rambling at the same time.

"Wait! Mr. Rutter first" he said. I smiled.

"I was coming back from school and Eddie pulled me into the living room and attacked me!" I explained.

"Is that true Mr. Sweet?" he asked.

"Yes but, I have a good reason!" he defended.

"What?" Victor asked.

"He had sex with my sister!" he said. I gulped.

"What?! Mr. Rutter, both you and Miss Martin know that is against the rules of Anubis House Code of Conduct!" he said. I looked down.

"Mr. Rutter, you and Miss Martin are grounded" he said. I sighed while Eddie smirked.

"You too Mr. Sweet" he said. He stopped smirking.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You attacked a student and that is also against the rules" he pointed out. Eddie groaned.

"I'm gonna call Nina" I said.

**KT's POV**

"So why were they fighting?" Trudy asked.

"Well-" I started but Nina cut me off by coughing loudly.

"Come on Nina, it's Trudy!" I said. She sighed .

"Fine" she said.

"Eddie got mad at Fabian for having sex with Nina" I explained. Trudy's eyes widened.

"Oh sweetie! Really?!" she said/asked. Nina looked at the ground.

"Nines, Victor wants to see you" Fabian said from the stairs. She sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" she screamed from upstairs. Eddie's a dead man.


	5. House of Chinese Bending

**Joy's POV**

We're in Gym class. I'm so bored!

"When does this class end?" Nina whispered to me.

"I don't know" I replied.

"I think it ends in about 15 minutes" Patricia said.

"Martin, what did I just say?" our coach asked.

"Uh... 'Martin, what did I just say?'" she suggested.

"Get down here!" he commanded. She sighed and walked down the bleachers.

"I want you to walk round this whole gymnasium , Chinese bending" he said.

"But-" she tried to object.

"No buts" he said. She sighed and Chinese bended from the air. She started walking round the gymnasium.

"Ok so,-" he started. He was cut off by his phone. "Uh huh. Hold on. Ok, you're free to roam the gym. Someone should keep an eye on Martin" he said before he left. She was halfway done already. We walked over to her.

"How do you do this?" I asked.

"It's just like walking backwards. Well, upside down" she replied.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Amber asked.

"No. I'm actually pretty flexible" she said. By the time she finished talking, she had gone round the whole gym.

**Later At The House**

**Patricia's POV**

"What do you wanna do?" Eddie asked. We were alone in the living room.

"I have an idea" I smirked. I knelt down, my legs on either side of him. I kissed him. He licked my lower lip and I gave him entrance. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. He put his hand in my shirt and I played with the hem of his shirt. I was about to take it off when I heard someone cough. We separated and saw Trudy standing there.

"Hey Trudy" I greeted awkwardly. I realized I was still straddling him and stood up.

"Hi sweetie" she replied.

"Well, bye!" I said as Eddie and I left the room.

"That was awkward" he said.

"How 'bout we finish what we started?" I asked. He smirked. We all know what happened next.


	6. House of Spin The Bottle

**Jerome's POV**

We have nothing to do!

"I'm so bored!" Nina groaned as she entered the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Patricia asked.

"We can play spin the bottle" Eddie said smirking at her. She took the bottle from him and hit him on the head with it.

"Ow! Well do you have another idea?" he questioned. No one answered.

"Ok spin the bottle it is" Patricia said. We all sat in a circle.

"Ok, there's only one rule; you can't back out. Not even if the person's the same sex. The kiss has to be at least 5 seconds long. Deal?" Eddie said/asked.

"Deal" we agreed.

"Yacker, spin" Eddie said. She rolled her eyes and spun. It landed on Alfie.

"Oh crap! There is no way I'm kissing him!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Rules!" Eddie said. She sighed and kissed him. As soon as we finished counting, she got up, ran to the kitchen and rinsed her mouth.

"Ew! I still have Alfie on my mouth" she said.

"Hey!" he said. We rolled our eyes. Joy was next. She spun and it landed on... me. She sighed and leaned over to kiss me. I have to admit, I felt something. It was like all the feelings I used to feel for her came back. We heard someone cough and separated.

"Oh I guess that was a little more than 5 seconds" said awkwardly.

"Try 30 seconds" Mara said, glaring at us. There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, Nines your turn" Amber said, break the silence. She spun and it landed on... Patricia!

"Oh no! This game is rigged" Nina said while all of us were laughing our heads off. She rolled her eyes and turned to Patricia. Apparently, both of them know how to French kiss. We stared at both of them in disbelief. We counted 5 seconds. Very slowly. She just looked neutral.

"KT spin" she said. KT spun and it landed on Eddie. DRAMA! He gulped and leaned in. KT kissed him. It lasted a little more than 5 seconds but we didn't think it was anything. Not until Eddie caressed her cheek and she snaked her hands round his neck. Patricia got up and ran upstairs to her room.

"Patricia" Nina yelled as she and the other girls followed her. All of the except KT, who was still making out with Eddie.

"Hello guys!" I screamed. They separated.

"Where are the others?" Eddie asked.

* * *

**How will Patricia react? Find out next time on House of Anubis: Teenage Years.**


	7. House of Aftermath

**Nina's POV**

"Patricia open up!" I said like the tenth time tonight.

"Go away!" she said.

"This is your room. Don't you have an extra key?" Amber asked.

"Oh yeah. I do!" I said as I fished it out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Get out!" she said.

"Trisha!" I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she said.

"Well, you have to sometime" Joy pointed out. She sighed.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me" she said, staring t the wall.

"Patricia, Eddie's an idiot, a jerk, insensitive, juvenile. I can't list **all **of them but, you get it. But if I know my brother, I know that he loves you more than anything in the world" I said.

"Then obviously, you don't know your brother because he obviously loves KT" she said. Joy was about to say something when KT entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Joy asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's my room! What did I ever do to you?!" she screamed.

"It's more of what you did to Patricia!" she screamed back.

"Really, what about what you did to Mara?!" she asked/ screamed.

"Will you stop that racket?!" Victor screamed. The girls left. The rest of the night was as silent as a graveyard. Until we heard boys fighting. Then we heard Jerome call KT a whore. When it stopped, I could hear KT crying. I wanted to go over to her bed but, it was late and I was tired. That was a morning job.

**Fabian's POV**

"Dude, how could you do that to Patricia?!" Jerome screamed at Eddie.

"It's spin the bottle. You're supposed to kiss whoever the bottle lands on" Eddie defended.

"Yeah. For at **least **5 seconds. Your rules. Come to think of it, did you just suggest this game to make out with KT?!" Jerome asked/ screamed.

"Dude, I don't have time for you!" Eddie said.

"Fine go back to that whore called KT!" Jerome said.

"Jerome! That was way out of line!" I said.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Victor said. Jerome glared at us as he walked out of the room. There's way too much drama in this house!


	8. House of Cuteness

**Nina's POV**

Breakfast was unsettling. Patricia was mad at KT and Eddie. KT was mad at Jerome and Joy. Joy was mad at KT and Eddie. Mara was mad at Joy and Jerome. Jerome was mad at KT and Eddie.

"Mara, could you pass the milk?" Joy asked.

"No" she said. Joy rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the table. Then there was complete silence.

"You're all awfully quiet today" Trudy said as she entered the room.

"Good Morning Trudy!" we all said.

"Nina, sweetie, what's wrong?" Trudy asked me. I hadn't touched my food. The room was too uneasy.

"I'm not really hungry" I said. She took my plate and I went to my room. She took my plate and I went to my room. We need to get Eddie and Patricia to talk to each other. Oh my gosh. I just had an idea. I called Amber cause I didn't want to go downstairs.

"Hello?" she said.

"Amber, I have an idea. After breakfast, tell all the girls, minus Patricia to come to my room" I told her.

"Why didn't you just come here?" she asked.

"It's kinda awkward down there" I said.

"Yeah. Bye" she said as she hung up.

**A Few Minutes Later..**

**Joy's POV**

"Ok. I have a plan to get Eddie and Patricia to talk to each other" Nina said. Yay!

"But we need help from someone" she added. We walked to a house down the street from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shh!" she said. She knocked on the door and a five year old boy with a lollipop opened it.

"Hi Nina!" he exclaimed.

"Hey. I need a little favor" Nina said.

"Fine. But you now it's gonna cost you" he said. Nina rolled her eyes and gave him 100.

"Come in. Wipe your feet and turn off your cellphones" he said as we followed behind him. We followed him into his room. It was actually really big.

"So ladies, what do you need?" he asked in a very loud voice and a thick accent and it was so cute!

"Oh my gosh! I could just squeeze you to death!" Amber said as she carried and hugged him.

"I usually don't let people carry me apart from my mommy, my daddy and of course Nina, but I can make an exception for you" he said.

"Aw!" we all said.

"Anyway, what do you need?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"We need to get two people back together" Nina said.

"Easy! Just let me work my magic" he said.

"Aw!" we all said.


	9. House of Peddie Makeup

**Patricia's POV**

I was in my room when a cute little boy walked in. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Aw! What's the matter?" I asked as I lifted him to my bed.

"I lost my ball" he said sadly.

"How?" I asked.

"I was playing with it in my yard and then I kicked it and it flew into a window in this house" he explained.

"Aw! I'll help you find it" I said.

"Thank you. Your housemother said I can have a cookie if I want one. I'm gonna be downstairs for a minute" he said.

**Eddie's POV**

I was on my laptop when some kid walked in. He was actually cute. What! I can't help it if I'm a little sensitive.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I asked as I crouched down to his level.

"I lost my ball" he said.

"How buddy?" I asked.

"I was playing with it in my yard and then I kicked it and it flew into a window in this house" he explained.

"Aw. I'll help you look for it" I said.

"Thank you" he said. He took me to the attic and I saw... Patricia

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm helping a kid find his ball. What are you doing here?" I said/ asked.

"Same thing" she said.

"Wait, what-" before I could finish talking, the kid slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey! Unlock the door!" I said.

"No can do! You two have to make up before I open this door" he said in this really thick accent.

"Oh come on!" I said. I looked at Patricia. She just looked so beautiful.

'What?" she asked. I realized I was staring.

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked.

"Umm... it's just that you look beautiful. You always look beautiful" I said awkwardly. She blushed.

"Oh. Thanks" she said. I nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Yacker, I just want to say, I'm sorry. I really love you and I'm sorry about what happened with KT." I said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting" she said.

"No. You had every right to over react. What I did was stupid and inconsiderate and just wrong" I said. She leaned in and kissed me.

"You guys made up yet?" the kid asked from behind the door. We rolled our eyes.

"Yes" we said simultaneously. He opened the door and we saw the kid and the girls.

"Wait, did you guys plan this?" Patricia asked. They nodded.

"With help from me of course" the kid said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Devin Pinciotti" he said as he kissed the back of Patricia's palm.

"Aw!" she said as she carried him and kissed his cheek.

"Dude, you have to teach me that" I said.

"My dear friend, it's a matter of cuteness. I can't help you there" he said. The girls laughed. Cute kid... cute kid.


	10. House of Apologies

**Patricia's POV**

I was in my room, reading a magazine when KT walked over to my bed.

"Patricia, I just want to say, I'm sorry about what happened. It was wrong and it wasn't fair to you" she said. I smiled.

"It's okay" I said.

"Friends?" she asked, holding out her hands for a hug. I gladly accepted it.

"Friends" I said.

"Hey Trixie, can I talk to KT alone?" Jerome asked as he entered the room. I left the room.

**KT's POV**

"KT, I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said about you. I realize I was way outta line" he apologized.

"What you said was really mean" I told him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that, Patricia is like a sister to me. I can't stand to see her sad" he said. I sighed.

"It's okay" I said.

"So we cool?" he asked. I giggled.

"We cool" I said.

"How are you and Mara doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to her room to apologize no" he said.

"Ok bye" I said as he left.

"What did you two talk about?" Patricia asked.

"He apologized for those things he said about me" I told her. She smiled.

**Mara's POV**

I was in my room when Joy came over to my bed.

"Mars, I wanna apologize for what happened. I'm really sorry. What I did was wrong" she said.

"It's okay. I guess I kinda over-reacted" I said. She held out her hands for a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged her and giggled.

"Um... Joyless, I need to talk to Mara" Jerome said. She frowned at the nickname and left the room.

"Mars, I'm so sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you. Please don't be mad at me" he begged. It was kinda cute how he was begging.

"Jerome, it's okay. I forgive you" I giggled. He smiled and kissed me.

"Aw!" Joy and Willow exclaimed. We separated and rolled our eyes at them. My roommates are crazy!


	11. House of Seniors

**Joy's POV**

"Don't ever talk to me!" Nina yelled as she and Fabes walked into the Anubis living room. She walked up the stairs and slammed a door loudly.

"Come on Nina!" he said.

"Moron!" she yelled at him. He came down the stairs.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Really?" Patricia asked.

"Fine. I might have done something wrong" he admitted.

**Flashback...**

**Fabian's POV**

I was standing by my locker, talking to Nina.

"Hi Nina!" a girl a little older than us said. She was a 12th grader.

"Hey!" she replied.

"Who's this?" she asked, referring to me.

"This is my boyfriend, Fabian" she said.

"Hm" she said.

"Anyway, bye" she said.

"She's kinda cute" I mumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, Nina heard me.

"What?" she asked.

"Um... huh?" I asked, pretending I didn't understand her.

"You think she's cute?" she asked.

"Um... who are we talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and scoffed and walked away.

"Wait, Nina!" I called for her.

**Back To Present...**

"You actually said that?" I asked. He nodded.

"You do realize how stupid that was, right?" Amber asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean for her to hear it" he defended.

"But you still said it so, she has every right to be mad" Mara pointed out. He groaned and went upstairs.


	12. House of Guitars

**Nina's POV**

I'm still mad at Fabes. I don't think I'll ever forgive him. I was in my room, when I heard someone knock. I opened it and it was Fabes. I tried to slam it but, he put his foot there quickly.

"Fabes" I started.

"Wait! Just hear me out" he said. I sighed and let him come in.

"Nina, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to say that. I'm a guy. I say stupid stuff. It's kinda automatic" he said.

"Fabian, I'm really mad at you. I don't know when I'll stop" I said.

"I figured you'd say that" he said. He went out and brought back his guitar.

"What are you?-" I asked.

"Just listen" he said.

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby, oh**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, oh**

**I can see the pain behind your eyes**  
**It's been there for quite a while**  
**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**  
**I would like to show you what true love can really do**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Girl let me love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby**

**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**For every heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**  
**Heart that beats**

**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, girl let me help**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you, baby, love you, baby**  
**Girl let me love you**  
**Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah**

Oh my gosh! That was so romantic!

"So?" he asked.

"I forgive you" I said as I hugged him. He kissed me.

"Aw!" we heard someone say from behind the door. We opened it and saw the girls kneeling next to it.

"We weren't eavesdropping" Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

"But if we were , I'd say that was the sweetest thing ever but we weren't so it isn't" Joy said. I giggled. My boyfriend is so sweet!


	13. House of Not Feeling So Good

**Willow's POV**

"Trudy, do we have to go to school today?" I whined.

"Yes, honey" she replied.

"But it's so cold outside" Amber whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh" Nina groaned, clutching her stomach. We all looked at her.

"You okay?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

_"Okay" _Alfie said, dragging out his words.

_"Whatever you say" _Jerome did the same.

_"Shut up or you won't live to see the rest of this day" _she said/ threatened them.

**At School...**

"Ce qui ne 'je suis une fille signifie?" our French teacher asked. Nina groaned as she put her head on the desk.

"Miss Martin?" she asked.

"She's not feeling very well" Fabian said.

"Well that's no excuse to disrupt the class. Be quiet" she said.

"Yes Madame" Nina replied faintly. She kept on teaching for 5 minutes until...

"Can I be excused?" Nina asked, raising her hand.

"For what reason?" she asked.

"I-" she started before she turned to her side and threw up.

"I think she needs to go to the nurse" Alfie said. We all looked at him with a 'no kidding' face.


	14. House of Appendicitis

**Jerome's POV**

Oh my gosh. Martin's been in the hospital for like 3 days! I hat to admit it, but I kinda miss her. I was snapped out of my trance when I saw her walk into the room.

"Hey guys" she said sadly.

"Nina!" Amber exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Ow!" she said as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Sorry" Amber apologized.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Appendicitis" she replied.

"Do you have a scar?" Alfie asked. We all looked at him weirdly. She giggled and nodded.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Alfie!" we all said.

"It's okay" she said as she lifted up the hen of her shirt to reveal a red scar.

"Cool" Alfie said a he touched it.

"Ow!" she said.

"Really, Alfie?! Really?!" Patricia asked.

"Sorry" he said.

"Nina, here's your medicine. You have to take it for 2 days until your stomach gets better" Trudy said as she walked into the room. Nina groaned loudly.

"Honey, you have to take the medicine" Trudy said. She sighed and put the pill in her mouth.

"I hate appendicitis" she said.

"I think everyone does" KT said.


	15. House of Marraiges

**Patricia's POV**

"Now, I have an assignment for all of you. For the next few weeks, you will be married to someone in this class" Mr. Winkler said. All of us looked at our respective boyfriends and girlfriends.

"But, you cannot choose someone you are already dating" he added.

"What?" Nina asked.

"It wouldn't really be acting if **you **chose it so, I'm choosing for you" he said. We all groaned.

"So here it is. Nina and Alfie, Amber and Fabian, Mara and Patricia," When he said that, all the boys in our class applauded. Mr. Winkler cleared his throat.

"Mick and Willow, Jerome and KT, Ellie and Jake, Liam and Fiona. Eddie and Joy, " he said. On cue, the bell rang.

"Remember, this starts on Monday" he reminded us.

"This is so unfair. I don't want to be a lesbian" I whined.

"Well too bad!" Nina said.

"Whoa! Calm down" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little annoying how your best friend is gonna be married to your boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded.

"It might upset me. Not like I'm jealous" I said.

"Yes you are" she coughed. I rolled my eyes at her.


	16. House of More Interesting

**Nina's POV**

"Lucy, I'm home!" Alfie said as he walked into the room. I giggled.

"So babe, what do you wanna do today?"he asked. I gave him a look.

"Too much?" he asked.

"A little" I replied. He nodded.

"Seriously, what do married couples do all day?" he asked.

"Well they" I started, but stopped because there was zero chance of that happening.

"Well, um, I don't really think" he started.

"Me too" I said, getting what he was saying. There was an awkward silence. It was broken by us laughing.

I'm actually having fun, being married to Alfie. Wow! Never thought I'd ever say or think that.

**Patricia's POV**

I feel kinda weird. I have nothing against them but, being a lesbian is kinda weird. Mara and I are just sitting on our beds staring at each other blankly.

"We are so gonna fail" I broke the silence. She nodded frantically.

"Why did **we **have to be lesbians?" she asked.

"On the bright side, your parents are gonna have quite a surprise" I joked. She glared at me for a while before she started giggling. Maybe, being married to Mara isn't that bad. I mean, we're like best friends. This shouldn't be hard.

**At School That Day…**

"We have decided to make this assignment even more interesting" Mr. Winkler said. We all looked at him confusedly.

"Studies stimulate that most marriages don't fall apart due to children so," he explained. We all looked at him wide eyed.

"Before I continue, I know what you're thinking and no! There's a foster home a few blocks away from here. They're willing to do us a favor as long as it's for educational purposes" he explained. We all let out a sigh.


	17. House of Adoption

**Nina's POV**

We're at the foster home. They said we can take a maximum of 2 kids.

"It's kinda sad how all these kids have nowhere to go. I wish I could just take them all" I said to Alfie.

"If it's fine with you. I'm not raising those many babies" he said. I giggled. Then I saw the most adorable seven year old boy **ever**! He had brunette hair and had rosy cheeks and green eyes. Adorable! **(Don't know his name. Just search for seven year old boy on Google images. You'll find him sitting in the grass, reading)**

"Oh my gosh! You're adorable!" I said.

"Thank you" he said, beaming.

"Alfie-" I started.

"I agree" he said. I squealed. Yay!

"What's your name buddy?" Alfie asked.

"Devin" he responded. He's just so cute!

"I'm Nina and this is Alfie" I told him. He smiled.

As we were about to leave, something caught Alfie's eye. I eventually saw it too. There was a girl around 10 who was running around **(Skai Jackson)**. She mistakenly bumped into us.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Hi Devin" she waved at him.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He's my little buddy" she said, ruffling his hair. He brushed it down with his hand as we chuckled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked me. I nodded.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked.

"Emma" she replied, perkily. She was a little dark skinned with brown eyes and frizzy, black hair. Yay!

"Well, I'm Alfie and this is Nina" he introduced us.

**Eddie's POV**

Joy and I were scoping for some kids.

"Look at her! She's so cute!" Joy pointed to a dirty blond girl who looked about 7. **(Ella Anderson)**

"Hey sweetie. What's your name?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" she asked rudely. I glared at her.

"My name's Michelle" she said, to Joy. I have a feeling she doesn't really like me.

"I'm Joy and this is Eddie" she said. She smiled at Joy while she glared at me. What did I do to her?

"You're really pretty" she said to Joy. She smiled.

"Thanks, so are you" Joy told her. She blushed and smiled, glaring at me when Joy wasn't looking.

"So, are you here for that student thing?" she asked. We nodded.

"Eddie, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joy asked me. I narrowed my eyes. I have a feeling she'd want to make my life miserable for me.

"Sidebar" I told her. We huddled up.

"What?" she asked.

"I think she hates me" I told her. She giggled.

"She's just a little kid. She doesn't even know you" she said.

"That's what scares me the most" I said. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Michelle and grabbed her hand as the two walked away. I'm scared!

**Jerome's POV**

We're looking for kids. We saw a little girl, maybe 7, running around. **(Don't know her name. Search for seven year old girl on Google images. You'll see her holding a cookie up to her eye, eating it)** She was chasing a boy about her age when she fell and tripped right next to us. KT helped her up.

"You okay?" she asked. She nodded.

"I'm Chrissie" she said, smiling. She was so cute! I think that in a non-girly way.

"I'm KT and this is Jerome" KT said.

"Jerome," she started.

"100% on board with you" I told her. Yay! We have a kid! Again, I said that in a non-girly way. We wanted to go but then we saw the cutest thing you'll ever see in your life. Sorry Chrissie. There was a 3 year old girl trying to do gymnastics **(Mia Talerico)**. She was actually pretty good. Then an adult came.

"Leah, stop it or you'll injure yourself. Again" she warned.

"Sorry" she said in a baby voice. Probably cause she actually is a baby in a way.

"You're really hyper aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded timidly.

"What's your name?" KT asked.

"Leah" she said in that voice again. She was so cute! Yay! Now we have two kids! **Again **in a non-girly way.

**Patricia's POV**

Mara and I are looking for some kids. We saw a really red-headed girl, about 7, **(Francesca Capaladi)**. She was cute.

"Hello" she said as she ran over to us.

"Hi sweetie" I said.

"Are you two here for that student adoption thing?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah" Mara replied.

"I'm Patricia, this is Mara" I said.

"I'm Melody" she said.

"Take me with you" she whispered. We giggled. She looked like she was energetic. I definitely liked her.

"Sure" I said as I grabbed her hand and walked away.

**Amber's POV**

We're looking for kids.

"I don't want a little kid like the others. Well I want a little kid because they're cute but, I want a challenge" I told Fabian. We saw a girl, 13 years old sitting, playing with one of the toddlers.**(G. Hannelius)**

"Bingo!" I exclaimed. I walked over to her. She was fairly cute. As cute as a 13 year old could be.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi!" she replied, smiling. She seemed bubbly.

"You're here for that student thing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Amber, this is Fabian" I said. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm Alice" she said.

"So am I going with you guys?" she asked. We nodded.

**Mick's POV**

I need to pick a kid! We have to leave in a few minutes! We're the only couple that hasn't adopted anyone. We saw some kids but, apparently, Willow didn't get, and I quote 'a good vibe from them'! I mean they're kids!

"I don't care!" she said. A boy with blackish brown hair walked up to us. **(Bradley Steven Perry)**

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi!" Willow said as she stared at him.

"She okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just checking if you have a good vibe" I explained.

"Okay?" he said.

"I'm David" he said.

"Mick. Willow" I introduced us. He nodded.

"So I'm guessing you guys are here for the whole student adoption thing" he said. We nodded.

"Well, of we go" he said as he walked out with us. We saw a little girl that Willow said had a good vibe. She kinda looked sweet.

"Hey, sweetie!" I crouched down next to her.

"Hello" she said in a baby voice. She was about three.

"What's your name?" Willow asked.

"Sam" she replied. She was adorable! I mean that in the least girly way. We were about to leave when we found out something important. She has a twin brother! His name's had to argue for over 15 minutes before we could keep them. Twins might not be able to be separated at such a young age. **(Don't know their names just search for 3 year twins and you'll see a boy and a girl on the beach)**

Yay! We finally have our kids!


	18. House of Glue

**Before I start this chapter, I want to tell you whose fake kids are who and what they look like and their age.**

_**Nina and Alfie:**_

**Devin- just search seven year old boy on Google images and you'll see him reading on the grass. If you've read House of Pregnancy by me, he's Danny, 7**

**Emma- Skai Jackson, 10**

_**Eddie and Joy:**_

**Michelle- Ella Anderson,7**

**_Jerome and KT:_**

**Chrissie- just search seven year old girl on Google images. You'll see her with a cookie in her mouth, holding up to her eye, 7**

**Leah- Mia Talerico, 3**

_**Patricia and Mara:**_

**Melody: Francesca Capaladi, 7**

**_Fabian and Amber:_**

**Alice: G. Hannelius, 13**

_**Mick and Willow:**_

**David- Bradley Steven Perry, 13**

**Sam and Tyler- just search for 3 year old twins and you'll see them walking on the beach or something, 3. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Willow's POV**

We're back at the house and all the kids have gotten to know each other. For some reason, there are a lot of 7 year olds. Anyway, Leah is the cutest thing ever! She's just so adorable!

"Guys, look over there!" Amber whisper squealed. We all turned to where she was pointing. We saw Alice and Devin chatting and giggling and blushing. She squealed.

"Amber, please don't set up our fake daughter with their fake son" Fabian begged.

"What? Our fake son isn't good for you?" Mick asked. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Can we have a little help?" Melody and Michelle asked as they walked into the room, their hair glued together.

"What happened?" Joy asked as she and the rest of the girls helped them.

"We just woke up and our hair was glued together!" she exclaimed. We all turned to Jerome.

"It wasn't me! If it was, I'd admit it" he said. We all nodded. We turned to Alfie.

"I am shocked that you guys would even believe that!" he said. We gave him a look.

"Ok, I'm not shocked but it wasn't me" he said.

"Eddie?" Joy asked.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you think that Michelle hates you" she said.

"So, doesn't mean I'd want to hurt her!" he said.

"Okay, sorry but hair can't just glue together overnight" Joy said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Devin silently trying to creep out of the room.

"Stop!" I said. He froze.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Come here" I told him. Nina gave me a confused look. I gave her the 'be patient' sign.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"A room?" he tried to answer convincingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You did this?" Melody asked. He nodded.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she tried to attack him but, her hair was still glue to Michelle's and it pulled her hair.

"Ow!" both of the girls said in pain.

"Hang on" Joy said. She untangled their hair.

"Done?" they asked. She nodded. They pounced on him and started attacking him.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" he asked Nina.

"Nope. First lesson of life; **never **mess with a girl's hair" she replied.

"Noted!" he exclaimed as the girls continued to assault him.

**Amber's POV**

"So, you and David?" I asked as we were in my bedroom. The rule is that your kid sleep with you according to your gender. If you have a girl and you are a girl, you sleep in the same room and vice versa. So basically, it's just me and Alice since I'm the only girl with a room to herself.

"What about us?" she asked nervously as she fidgeted with her pillow.

"You know" I told her. She sighed.

"I really like him. He's sweet, funny, smart, cute, caring and really hot!" she said. I giggled.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I hope so! I can't wait for Dalice!" I squealed. She gave me a confused look.

"I like to make couple names. I'm kinda like the love guru round here" I tell her. She smiles.

"Nighty night!" she said as she turned off the lights.

"Night!" I said as I covered myself. I kinda like having a kid.


	19. House of Truth or Dare

**Mick's POV**

"So, you and Alice huh?" I teased David and blushed.

"Wha?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"David, I know when someone's lying about someone they like. My roommate's Fabian" I told him.

"Hey!" he said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Anyway, do you think she likes me?" he asked.

"So you do like her!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I do!" he admitted. She's just so adorable, funny, cute, hot" he started listing her qualities before Fabian, Tyler and I started fake-gagging.

"I honestly don't know if she does. I'll ask Amber" I replied.

"Thanks" he said.

**Next Morning...**

"Ambs, do you think Alice likes David?" I asked her at the breakfast table.

"Oh my gosh! Does he like her?!" she squealed. I nodded.

"She told me last night that she likes him" she said.

"So all we need to do is set them up an.. bam! Dalice!" she said. We rolled our eyes.

"I can't believe you're setting our fake daughter up with his fake son!" Fabian groaned.

"Getting over-protective already?" Nina asked. He glared at her and she smiled in response.

"Hey! No flirting while he's still my husband" Amber warned. Nina held her hands up in defense.

"Anyway, I have the perfect way to set them up" Joy said. We looked at her.

"Truth or dare!" she said as if it was obvious. We all nodded.

"Truth or dare!" Nina yelled. All the kids came down.

"Sorry, kids under 13 not allowed" I told them. They groaned while Alice and David high- fived. The younger kids rolled their eyes at them and ran upstairs.

"Ok, you know the rules, you have 3 passes. If you back out, you have to do the opposite of what you did i.e., if you choose truth and back out, you have to choose a dare" Amber explained. We all nodded.

"Ok, Nina start" she said. She put a bottle in the middle of us.

"Can we not spin the bottle?" she asked.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Remember what happened last time?" she said. We all recalled that little incident when Eddie kissed KT.

"Please" she whined.

"Fine, I promise not to kiss KT or any other girl tonight unless I'm dared to and I'm pretty sure Yacker won't take it easy on you" Eddie said.

"Ok! Let's play!" Amber said. We sighed and she smiled. Alfie spun the bottle. It landed on Nina.

"Truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Truth".

"Do you have a tattoo?" he asked.

"No" she replied. Fabian and Eddie coughed, signaling she was lying. She shot them a glare.

"Answer truthfully" Alfie warned.

"I am. You asked me if I had a tattoo" she said, stressing the a.

"I have 5" she said. Our eyes widened. All of us except Fabian, Eddie, Amber, KT and Patricia.

"You guys knew?" I asked. They nodded.

"How?" Joy asked.

"We're her roommates" Patricia, Amber and KT pointed out.

"She's my girlfriend" Fabian said.

"I was with her when she got all five of them" Eddie said. Nina spun the bottle and it landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" she replied.

"Identify all the guys in this room" she said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm gonna blindfold you and you have to identify them by kissing them" she explained.

"I don't think Eddie would be happy about that" she said.

"I'm okay with it" he shrugged. She glared at him and sighed. She let Nina blindfold her before Nina led her to the first guy.

"Remember, all of them exchanged positions so you wouldn't know who's who" Nina reminded her. She leaned in.

"Alfie" she said. She was right.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You taste like skittles, which you eat earlier" she said. She led her to Jerome.

"Jerome" she stated.

"How?" he asked.

"You really should stop eating snacks before dinner" she said. Next was Eddie. They started making out until Nina coughed.

"Eddie" she said dreamily. We rolled her eyes. I was next. It didn't take her less than 2 seconds to realize it was me.

"Meathead" she said rubbing her lips with the back of her hand. Next was David.

"David. Definitely" she said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"No offence, you kinda kiss like a 13 year old boy" she said. He blushed. Next was Fabes.

"Fabian" she said after grazing his lip.

"You barely kissed him!" Nina said.

"I used elimination skills. He's the only one in the room I haven't kissed yet" she explained. Patricia spun the battle and it landed on Alice. Yes.

**Alice's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Patricia asked me.

"Truth" I answered.

"Is it true that you like David?" she asked mischievously. I looked at Amber, then at David.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Oooh" all the girls said. I rolled my eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth" she replied.

"Tell us something no one knows about you. Not even Eddie or Joy or Mara. Except your family members" I told her.

"I speak Spanish fluently" she admitted.

**"¿En serio? ¿Qué dialect? (Really? What dialect?)"** Nina asked.

**"Judeo Español (Judeo Spanish)"** she replied. We eyed them suspiciously.

"Ok" Patricia said as she spun the bottle. It landed on David. Mission Accomplished!

"Truth or dare?" Patricia asked.

"Dare" he said. She smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Alice" she said. Both of us blushed. I felt a million leaned over and we started making out. They stopped us when we got too... handsy. We blushed and pulled apart.

"Would you look at the time? We better get going" Amber said as she and the girls ran to their room with me and the boys did the same with David.

"Oh my gosh! Tell me everything!" Amber asked me as she and the girls bombarded me with questions.

"How was the kiss?" Amber asked me. I smiled.

"Amazing" I said. They squealed. David came into the room. The girls left after wishing me good luck.

"So, about that kiss" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Did you like it?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and leaned in. We started making out on the bed. We heard someone cough and we separated. We turned and saw Amber glaring at us.

"Well, bye Alice" he said as he left the room. I smiled.

"As much as I like couples, I am not becoming a Grandma. Trust me, been there. Done that" she said. I gave her a confused look.

"Long story" she said.

"Well, goodnight" I said. She stopped glaring and smiled at me.

"Goodnight" she said. I kinda like my mom.


	20. House of Blueprints

**Jerome's POV**

The kids are going back today! In a totally non-girly way, I'm gonna miss them.

"Trudy, do they have to go?" Mara asked.

"Sorry, sweeties. Yes" she answered. We all groaned and said goodbye to our respective kids.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Nina exclaimed. We looked at her.

"Isn't there a whole bunch of houses that no one lives in on campus?" she asked.

"That's just a myth!" I told her.

"No. That's what Victor said. He could be lying" she pointed out.

"Okay. But even if it were true, how would we be sure?" I asked. She smirked.

"Leave that to me, Clarke. Leave that to me" she said.

**KT's POV**

"Victor! Joy fainted!" we heard Willow scream. We needed to create a diversion. As soon as he walked down the stairs, we ran to his office.

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"The blueprints of the campus" Nina answered. We searched everywhere but we couldn't find it.

"Guys, Joy's can't really hold out much longer" Willow said.

"Just stall for a few more minutes" Nina told her. She nodded and left the room.

"Oh my gosh! That's it! The safe!" Mara exclaimed.

"But we don't have the combination! How are we gonna get in?" I asked.

"Shh!" Nina said as she crouched down to the safe's level. She put her ear against it and started moving the knob. She did that until it opened.

"How did you do that?" Patricia asked.

"I'd tell you. But then I'd have to kill you" she said. We looked at her weirdly.

"I'm not joking" she said. She got what looked like a hard drive from the safe and closed it. We ran out of his office and down the stairs. We were just in time cause after we came downstairs, Victor stalked up the stairs.

"Obnoxious kids! Disturbing me during my free time!" he muttered. We smirked and walked into the common room where Joy and Willow were.

"Did you get it?" Joy asked. We nodded. We put it into Nina's laptop.

"What is this?" Amber asked.

"It's the school mainframe. I think I might be able to hack into it" she said. She started typing commands and the screen turned black.

"Are you in?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let me check to be sure" she responded. She typed 'ctrl/ Anubis house; Common room: lights, on/ off (by key 5)' and enter. She pressed 5 and the lights started going on and off. She pressed undo and it stopped.

"Yeah. I'm in" she said. 'ctrl/ list of houses; campus' and enter. A list of about 15 houses came on the screen which is weird sine there are only 10 houses that are known.

"Ha! Told you!" she said to Jerome.

"I'm impressed Martin. Who knew you were a computer geek" he said/ teased as she glared at him. She highlighted the remaining 5 houses and typed 'ctrl/ search registered inhabitants (in next 6 years)'. '0'.

"See" she said. She highlighted them again and typed 'ctrl/ find on campus map'. Apparently, the five houses are in a circle right behind Anubis house!

"Huh? How does that make sense?" Alfie asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Eddie said. We walked through the back door to the garden. We jumped the fence and to our dismay, there it was. Five houses in one big circle. It sounded as if no one had ever been there for the pat 100 years but, they actually looked pretty nice.

"Okay, now that we've seen the houses, how are we gonna get the kids in it?" Jerome asked.

"On it" Nina said as she got out her phone.

"Hi daddy" she said.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"And we're in" Eddie said as we all walked back to the house.

"You know, there's a small chance he can say no" Joy said.

"Are you kidding me? My dad loves Nina. He'd jump off a cliff if she asked him to!" he said.

"He said yes" she announced as she walked into the room.

"Of course he did" Eddie said. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, my dad should be telling Victor in 3..2..1." she said just before a phone rang.

"You're good" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

"Guys, we're staying in a house here!" Michelle announced as she and the rest of the kids ran into the room.

"You're welcome" Nina said. They all gave her a confused look.

"Long story" we said simultaneously before bursting out in laughter. Mission accomplished!


	21. House of Cookies

**Eddie's POV**

I was in the kitchen when I saw a box of cookies!

"Trudy? Did you make cookies?" I asked.

"No. Actually, it's for you and Nina. A friend from America" she explained. I looked at the box and saw a note.

_'Dear Nina and Eddie, do __**not **__and I mean under any circumstances, do __**not **__eat these. It's Debbie's crazy sugar rush cookies. There's like 85lbs of sugar in here. Yours Sincerely, Spike'. _One of our old friends from America. Debbie's cookies are a riot. Last time I tried them, I ended up in a ditch. Powerful stuff. Nina's worse. Sugar highs come to her naturally. Once she's on one, all hell breaks loose. It's like a spider monkey got injected with adrenalin. Let's just pray she doesn't eat them.

**Nina's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and it was empty. Trudy's probably out shopping. I saw a box on the counter and walked to it. Once I saw my name, I grabbed one and put it in my mouth. It was really good. I took some more and realized there was a note; _'Dear Nina and Eddie, do __**not **__and I mean under any circumstances, do __**not **__eat these. It's Debbie's crazy sugar rush cookies. There's like 85lbs of sugar in here. Yours Sincerely, Spike'._

"That's not good" I said. Unfortunately, that was the last thing I said or thought before the sugar came over me.

**Fabian's POV**

"Whoop!" I heard Nina's voice scream. I was startled and fell out of my chair.

"What in the name-?" KT asked. Nina came running through the door, jumping up and down like a mad woman.

"Nina?" I asked.

"Hey Fabes!" she said still jumping.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! I feel great!" she said, jumping like a maniac.

"Nina? Did you eat those cookies in the box?" Eddie asked her.

"Yeah! They were yummy!" she yelled before she ran head-first into a wall.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Nina's eyes began to flutter as she woke up on the couch.

"I NEED SUGAR!" she screamed. Before she could stand up, I laid her back down.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled at me.

"No! You're on a sugar high" I told her. She pouted and crossed her arms. She started twirling her hair.

"Fabes, can I have some sugar?" she asked.

"No" I responded calmly.

"Pwease?" she asked in a baby voice.

"No" I said again.

"Pwetty pwease?" she asked.

"No" I said sternly.

"Oh come on Fabes. I'll let you do anything you want with me" she said seductively. I thought about it. She kissed me and started leaving butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Well," I started. I snapped out of it.

"No! No sugar for you" I said.

"Alright, you forced me to it" she said. She bit me.

"Ow!" I said as she ran to the kitchen. She took a carton of ice-cream and started eating it. I tried moving her but she wouldn't. She ate the whole pint of ice-cream.

"Nines, you know you're gonna sugar crash any minute from now right?" I asked her.

"No! I'll be awake for-" she said before she crashed.

**Nina's POV**

I woke up to see Fabian's face. I think he must've carried me to my bed.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Still on that sugar high?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Good" he chuckled. I smiled.

"Anyway, I believe we made an agreement that I can do anything I want with you" he said. I giggled.

"I believe that agreement still stands" I smirked. He kissed me and started leaving butterfly kissed down my neck until he reached my collarbone. I love sugar highs!


	22. House of Keon

**Patricia's POV**

"Will you shut up?!" KT groaned as she and Nina entered our room. Nina just giggled in response.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" KT said quickly.

"KT's going on a date with Leon" Nina said. Leon was a guy from our class. He was really hot.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I asked KT. She nodded.

"He asked me during lunch" she said.

"Who asked you what during lunch?" Amber asked as she and the rest of the girls entered the room.

"Leon asked KT out on a date" I said. She groaned and prepared herself for an Amber squeal. A loud one.

"Leon from class? He's so hot!" Willow said.

"I know right?" she said.

"Oooh... You love him. You wanna hug him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna marry him" Nina sang as we all danced. She rolled her eyes.

"Guys, can you do me a favor?" she asked. We nodded.

"Help me get ready for my date?" she said.

"Sure" we said. We did her hair and makeup. She's wearing a strapless purple dress with purple heels.

"How do I look?" she asked as she walked down the stairs at the same moment the boys came in. Jerome wolf-whistled and Mara glared at him.

"I'm kidding" he defended.

"What's the occasion?" Eddie asked.

"She's going on a date with Leon" Joy said.

"Oooh... KT and Leon, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they sang. She rolled her eyes. Just then, the door rang.

"I'll get it Trudy!" KT yelled as we burst out in laughter.

**KT's POV**

"Hey!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi. You look... wow!" he said. I blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" I told him.

"Thanks but I doubt I look better than you" he said. I blushed again. Why do I keep blushing?!

"Shall we?" he asked. I linked my arm with his. We went to this restaurant. It was amazing! We went back to my house and stood at the doorstep.

"Tonight was nice" he said.

"It was" I responded as I looked into his eyes. I realized we were face-to-face. Well, face-to-chin since I was way shorter than him. He leaned down and I got on my tip-toes. I swear, I felt fireworks. His hands trailed down to my waist and my hands snaked around his neck. We were like that until we heard someone cough. We separated and saw Jerome.

"Leon. It's getting late. You should be heading back to your house" he said as if he were my dad.

"Ok? Bye KT. See you tomorrow" he said as he walked back to his house. I smiled and blushed.

"What was that?" I asked Jerome as we entered the house.

"We don't need anymore additions into this house" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. As soon as I entered, I was bombarded with questions.

"How did it go?" Amber asked me.

"Fine" I responded.

"Just fine?" Joy asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh please. We saw you two snogging at the doorstep!" Patricia said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Making out" Nina explained.

"Oh" I said, blushing.

"Fine. I really like him and I think he likes me too" I admitted. They squealed.

"STOP THAT RACKET AND GO TO BED!" Victor screamed. We rolled our eyes.

"Goodnight" the rest of the girls said as they went to their rooms. I fell asleep with a smile on my face!


	23. House of Ice Cream

**This is just a little Peddie fluff.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Yacker and I were in the common room.

"I want ice cream" Patricia said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just feel like eating ice cream" she shrugged. I walked the kitchen and there was only enough left for one person.

"Yacker, we're gonna have to share" I told her as I walked out.

"Or, I could eat it all" she suggested.

"Or, I could give you nothing and take all" I also suggested.

"Edison Austin Miller, give me the ice cream" she demanded.

"How do you know my middle name?" I asked.

"Nina told me" she said. Note: Kill Nina.

"No!" I screamed like a five year old. I opened it and mistakenly spilled some on her. She looked at her shirt then glared at me.

"Yacker, I'm so sorry! It was an accident" I said. She smirked.

"It's okay. It makes up for this" she said before she 'mistakenly' spilled some on me.

"Hey! Mine was an accident! Yours was just mean" I whined. She smirked and we engaged in an ice cream fight.

"Mr. Miller and Miss Williamson! What is the meaning of this?!" Victor yelled at us as he entered the ice cream stained room.

"Ice cream bomb?" I said. He glared.

"Clean this up immediately!" he commanded. When he left, Yacker started licking my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Victor said we should clean up. You have some ice cream on your face. I'm just doing what I was told" she said.

"You know, you have some ice cream on your lips" I said as I leaned in and kissed her. Of course, we started making out.

"Are you two cleaning up?!" Victor asked from upstairs as we separated.

"Yeah" I replied. I turned to Yacker.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" she responded as she kissed me again.


	24. House of Halloween

**Mick's POV**

It's Halloween! We Anubis kids are just gonna watch scary movies and eat candy all night. I'm a werewolf. I have fake fangs, fake claws and yellow contact lenses. **(BTW, I love Wolfblood)**.

"How do I look?" Joy asked as she walked into the room. She was a mermaid. She had a clam bikini and fish nets.

"Amazing" I answered as I snaked my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Jerome said as he walked in. He was a vampire. He had put some powder on his face, gotten fake fangs and was wearing all black and a cape.

"Jerome" I said coldly.

"Mick" he replied just as cold.

"Oh that's right. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies" Mara said as she walked into the room. She was a pixie. She had the face paint and purple wings with a small purple too-too.

"You look very... cute" Joy said, laughing.

"There weren't any more costumes left so, I had to take this one" she explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Mara! You look... pretty?" Amber said as she and Alfie walked into the room. She was a princess. She had a tiara, the long dress and glass slippers. Alfie was the jester. He had the funny hat and the pointy shoes and the rest of the costume.

"It was the last costume" she explained, rolling her eyes again.

"Better than mine" Patricia said as she walked into the room with Eddie. She was an angel. She had a white corset dress with a halo and wings with white boots. The dress was strapless and it only reached half of mid-thigh. Eddie was a thief. We was in all black with a black mask and beanie.

"Wow! You look.. wow!" Jerome said. Mara, Eddie and Patricia glared at him.

"I was supposed to be a devil but, my costume was little tight and Nina's was a little loose so we switched" she explained. Just then Nina came in with an even tighter and shorter corset dress that was black and red. She had a pitchfork, devil horns and black boots. Fabian was a pirate. Like all those ones in those romance novels. Not that I read them.

"Not one word" she said.

"If this is how they dress in hell, take me now" Jerome said, eyes wide. Nina turned around and glared at him. KT was a witch. She wore the corset dress and a black hat with black boots. Willow was a gypsy. She had ankle bracelets and the whole gypsy costume.

"Hey guys, I have my Childs-play collection" Nina said. We all cheered.

"Now, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie. No trying to prank anybody during the movie. I've watched each of these movies 10 time and it isn't funny when someone tries to sneak up on you. Eddie" Nina said, referring to Eddie for the last part.

"Ok. Now we have 10 bowls of assorted candy and Nina can't have any because she might get a sugar rush" Eddie said. Nina groaned.

"One time and you never let it go" she said.

"Fine, just a little" he said. She smiled. We started watching the movie.

"Hey Jerome, I found your twin" Patricia said, referring to Chucky. We all laughed.

"Funny Trixie. Just wait for The Bride Of Chucky" he said. She rolled her eyes. After a lot of comments, we started playing some games.

"So! What do you wanna do?! Huh?! Oh! Let's play Truth Or Dare!" Nina said, jumping in her place.

"No more candy for you" Alfie said, taking the bowl away from her. She pouted.

"Please Alfie?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Here" he said, giving her back.

"No truth or dare. Let's tell some scary stories" Patricia said.

"YAY!" Nina screamed, gobbling some candy. We all stared at her weirdly.

"Ok. Me first!" Joy said. We all gathered around and listened intently. She turned off the lights and put a flashlight under her.

"Some fifth graders were going on a camping trip. They had to sleep in tents in two's. There was this girl, Eleanor. Everybody just thought she was weird. No one ever understood her. It made her an outcast until one day, she went mad and stopped talking. The other girl, Mary was really creeped out. In the middle of the night, the girl heard voices. "Mary. Mary. Come play with me" the voice said. She opened her eyes, and BAM! She was never seen again. They say, in the middle of the night, her soul haunts people. If she calls your name, and you open your eyes, you'll never be seen again. It's her way of getting revenge" she said. We were all shaking by the time she finished.

"That's... scary" KT said hugging Willow. We all hugged our boyfriends or girlfriends. Since Leon wasn't here, she had to hug Willow.

"I know. Well goodnight!" she said as she walked out.

"Sweet dreams" she said in an evil voice. I gulped and went to my room. In the middle of the night, I heard someone calling my name. I thought it was Fabian or Eddie when I realized it was a girl's voice.

"Mick, come play with me" the voice said. I tried my best to go back to sleep, hoping it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Suddenly, I felt someone touch me and screamed. In a manly way. I opened my eyes and saw Joy standing there laughing.

"It's not funny. You almost scared the life out of me!" I told her.

"Sorry. It's just.. I didn't think you would actually be that scared" she apologized.

"Well you thought wrong" I snapped.

"Babe, are you mad at me?" she asked. I kept quiet. She started straddling me and kissed me. I still didn't give in until she started kissing down my neck.

"Fine. You're forgiven" I said as we started making out on the bed. We stayed like that until someone coughed. We separated and saw Fabian awake.

"Oh look! I must have sleep walked out of my room!" Joy said as she kissed me goodbye and ran to her room. Fabian rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"Oh like you and Nina don't swap spit every minute of the day" I retorted.

"Touché" he said as he went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at my friend. I love Halloween!


	25. House of Hickeys

**KT's POV **

We were at the breakfast table. I had a date with Leon last night and.. let's just say it went pretty well.

"Oh, KT! What's that on your neck, sweetie?" Trudy asked me.

"It's just... a pimple" I lied.

"Oh!" she said as she left the room.

"KT?" Nina said.

"What?" I asked her.

"We both know that isn't a pimple" she said. I blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her again. She rolled her eyes.

"KT we both know it's a hickey" she said. My eyes widened and I blushed even deeper if that was possible.

"No way! You and Leon-" Patricia started to ask.

"No! We-" I groaned.

"I'll tell you in the room" I told them. I'm really dreading after breakfast. I walked to my room to see all the girls there.

"Spill" Mara said.

"Spill what?" I asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You know what! If you and Leon.. you know" Joy said. I sighed.

"Fine we did! Happy?!" I said. They smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are perverted" I said as I walked to my bed.

"Was it your first?" Amber asked. I blushed.

"Yes. Honestly, I don't think I'd ever want to have it with anyone else" I said.

"Aw!" they said. I groaned. I don't wanna be one of those cheesy couples. Ew! No way!

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" they responded.

"Get out!" I screamed. They all ran out. Except Nina and Patricia since it's their room.

"I'm not answering any questions so please don't ask" I told them.

"Oh no! My life is ruined!" Nina said sarcastically. She walked out the room and I glared at Patricia.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You taught her how to be sarcastic and sassy" I told her.

"Hey! That's all on her!" she said. I rolled my eyes. My roommates are idiots!


	26. House of Allergies

**Willow's POV**

"Trudy, I have a surprise!" I yelled.

"What is it?" she asked. I whistled and in ran a white dog. Trudy's eyes widened.

"Willow, you know we can't keep that" she said.

"Why not? I promise I'll take care of it" I said.

"Willow, Alfie's allergic to dogs. Nina's allergic to fleas" she said.

"How do you know it has fleas?" I asked. Nina came over and knelt down to it. She sneezed and got an inhaler into her mouth.

"It's got fleas" she said.

"Ok, Nina and Alfie will take their medicine. Please Trudy" I begged.

"Fine" she said.

"Yay!" I said.

"But you have to ask Victor" she said. I groaned as she walked out.

"Nina, I need a favor" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I need your dad to make Victor keep the dog" I said. She got out her phone.

"Hey daddy? Can you do me a favor?" she said into it. Long story short... we're keeping it.

"What are we gonna call it?" Amber asked. I shrugged.

"First, we need to find out if it's a boy or girl" Patricia said.

"Not it!" Everybody said. Everyone except Patricia. She groaned and checked its business.

"Hallelujah! It's a girl!" she exclaimed.

"How about... Snowy?" I suggested.

"Fifi?" Amber said.

"Too froufrou" Patricia said. She ran to Nina and started licking her face.

"Stop. It tickles!" Nina said.

"I got it! Lovebug!" KT said. We all thought about it.

"Yeah! We'll call her Lovebug!" I exclaimed.

"Guys. Can't breathe here!" Nina said. I threw her inhaler. She caught it and put it in her mouth.

"Better" she said. Alfie started sneezing. This is gonna be a long term.


	27. House of Delilah

**Alfie's POV**

We were all in the living room when a baby crawled in.

"Oh my gosh! She's adorable" Amber squealed as she picked her up.

"I see you've found Delilah" Trudy said as she walked in.

"Oh my gosh! This is Delilah?" I asked. Trudy and Jasper actually got married a year ago and had a baby. She's so cute! We never actually met her.

"She's adorable!" Mara squealed.

"Her dad is out of town and I couldn't find anyone to babysit so, I brought her here. I'm going for a wedding today and won't be back till tomorrow morning. You don't mind right?" she said.

"Mind? Of course not!" Joy said. She's so cute! The baby, not Joy.

"Watch her for me?" she asked. We nodded.

"But wait! Who'll cook for us?" I asked.

"You've got lunch and dinner in the fridge. Just put it in the microwave" she said.

"Bye Trudes" we said.

"Bye Lovlies. Bye Delilah" she said as she kissed her. She giggled as she left. She looked sad to see her mommy leave and started crying. We tried to cheer her up but nothing worked.

"What the hell?!" Patricia asked/ screamed as she entered the room.

"Delilah won't stop crying! And watch your mouth!" Eddie said. She rolled her eyes.

"Give her to me" she said. I gave her and she started rocking her. The crying died down and she fell asleep.

"You're welcome" she said, handing me the baby back.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have a baby sister at home" she said.

"If you ever tell anyone this happened, I will kill you" she threatened. We nodded. We spent the rest of the day playing with her.

"Ew! What's that smell?" Jerome asked. Nina carried the baby that was previously on her lap and smelt her. She gagged.

"She needs to be changed" she said.

"Not it!" we all exclaimed. Except Eddie.

"No!" he said. We smirked. He sighed and carried her to the bathroom. He returned later with a much better smelling baby.

"Why do I have to do this? Isn't it a girl's job?" he asked. Bad question.

"Do you know how sexist that is?" Mara asked as the other girls glared at him.

"What I mean is that... girls are more... caring than guys" he covered.

"Good save" Patricia said as he sighed, relieved.

**Next Morning...**

"How was she?" Trudy asked as she walked into the common room.

"She was fine" we replied.

"Hope she didn't cause any trouble" she said as she carried her.

"No! Not at all. Just kept us up all night" Jerome said, saying the last part so she won't hear.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh. I was just saying Delilah's such a sweetheart" he covered. She nodded and left the room.

"I'm gonna miss her" Patricia said. We stared at her weirdly.

"Oh don't give me that look" she said as we held our hands up in defense.


	28. House of Inheritance

**Joy's POV**

I was at the dinner table when Mr. Sweet came in.

"Hey daddy" Nina said.

"Hey Sweetheart. I have some bad news. You're Uncle George has passed away" he announced.

"What's the bad news?" Eddie asked. We laughed.

"Edison" Mr. Sweet rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, Eddie's got a point. He was a bitter, conceited old man that hated everything" Nina said.

"No, he was a rich bitter old man that hated everything and put you in his will" Mr. Sweet corrected. The two of them stared in disbelief as they talked at the same time.

"What?!". He gave them a letter and a parcel and left. Eddie opened the letter as we gathered round the two. Eddie opened it and looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Nina asked.

"Um... the... it... I" he stammered. We stared at him weirdly. She rolled her eyes and looked at it.

"You can't read it cause it's Spanish" she said. He nodded and she rolled her eyes again.

_' My dearest niece and nephew. You have probably been informed that I am dead. I know you are probably grieving as you get this letter' _she scoffed and rolled her eyes. _'I leave these possessions to you. For Nina, I leave you all your Aunt's jewelry and her diary'_. She opened a box with gold, ruby, emeralds and different stoned accessories and she found a case in which a book with '_Leila's_ Life'.

"Whoa! Your uncle must've been loaded!" KT said. They nodded.

_'For my nephew, I have my favorite fedora'_. Eddie took out a grey fedora and put it on his head.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like an idiot" I said. He glared at me as he removed it.

_'And to Nina again, I leave to you all my money. In my savings and the money in my house'_. Nina's eyes widened just before she jumped up in the air.

"I'm rich!" she squealed. We looked at her weirdly.

"What? I'm Latina!" she defended.

"That's so unfair! You got jewelry and money and I got a fedora!" Eddie said. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her.

"I'm telling dad!" he screamed like a five year old as he ran out. She rolled her eyes and ran after him. They're some crazy siblings.


	29. House of Harry Styles

**Willow's POV**

We were sitting in the school drama stage area we normally spend lunch in.

"Hey" said some guy who came up to me.

"Hey. Do I know you?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. I looked at him again.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Harry Styles?!" I asked. He chuckled again.

"No. But I get that a lot" he said, flipping his hair.

"Anyway, you're Willow Jenks, right?" he asked. I nodded frantically.

"I'm Adrian Harris" he introduced.

"Oh! You're one of the most popular guys in school. Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Well... um... I kinda think you're pretty and was wondering if you would like to have a bite sometime" he said nervously. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure" I said. He smiled.

"Okay. Saturday?" he asked. I nodded. He went over to talk to some guys.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber squealed. I groaned.

"Adrian Harrison just asked you out?" Joy asked. I nodded and they squealed as I rolled my eyes.

"Not that big a deal" I said. They gave me the 'really?' look.

"Okay. It's a really big deal" I admitted and they squealed again.

"Hello?! Could you stop with the squealing?!" some random guy asked as he passed by. Nina and Patricia gave him a look that said 'Better apologize before I kick you in a place you would not want to be kicked.

"Sorry" he quickly muttered before running somewhere.

"How do you do that?" Joy asked. They just shrugged. I'm so excited! SQUEE!

* * *

**Hey! How'd you like the chapter? I'll find out in the reviews.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm going back to school tomorrow and won't be able update in like 6 weeks. You've been great readers. Love you guys and I want to give a special thanks to...**

**1. houseofanubisfan2**

**2. Hugz Kissez**

**These are some of my best readers. I would also want to acknowledge:**

**1. Peddieismylife**

**2. Gummy-bears28**

**3. WinxClub050502**

**4. BeautifulLotus**

**5. All my other followers and favorites**

**Bye!**


End file.
